The Holiday That Didn't Even Last a Day
by Palanfanaiel
Summary: Everything goes wrong when the Headmaster and his Deputy take a portkey to a muchearned vacation.


The Holiday That Didn't Even Last a Day

Summary: Everything goes wrong when the Headmaster and his Deputy take a portkey to a much-earned vacation.

"Albus, dear, where on earth are we?" Her quiet tone indicated caution would be the best strategi.

"It's not Hawaii," his tone indicated anything but caution.

A sigh left her lips.

"I gathered as much," her eyes roamed the coloured brick houses of the little street, the farming country surrounding the little village.

"I gather my Hawaii short is out of place then," his eyes looked toward a pasture full of brown horses grassing peacefully.

"Your clothes are always out of place," eyes narrowed as she glanced at the threatening dark clouds crowding in the horizon.

She went silent, glaring at her partner in a rather rude fashion, considering he was the one signing her pay check.

"I wonder if we've left England at all," he gave the horses another glance.

"This wouldn't have been a problem if we had taken an official portkey," she looked confused from him to the horses, seeing no connection, her lips thinned.

"The weather is lousy," an analytic statement was flung at her face, as if he had been considering this for some time.

"You don't say, I'm freezing to death here," her arms went around her middle before she continued, "maybe in this place – wherever that may be – it's not summer?"

"But look at the trees, the flowers, they're in great bloom. Nature seems like the real lush of an ending spring," he made a wild gesture toward all green things.

"Well, it's not the arctic either, even if it feels like it," she mocked his gesturing by clapping her teeth in loud noises.

After a couple of calculations on his part, reasoning on hers, they moved away from the little quiet village, up a very small hilly knob.

"There's road there," he pointed at a small vehicle some distance away.

"A city on your right side, Albus. In there they will be able to tell us our - "

"Merlin! This country have no hills, see completely flat," he interrupted wearing an excited smile.

She answered by giving him a hard glare.

"No mountains in sight, at all," he ignored her obvious snort.

Her arms crossed beneath her breast.

"So, this is a flat country," he began humming, his finger tapping his chin.

Her lips began quivering with quiet fury.

"According to the weather I would dare say Scandinavia," he nodded to himself.

A sharp intake of breath and a narrowing of green eyes went unnoticed.

"Perhaps Den-"

Just then fat cold raindrops poured down from a dark sky, covering them in a blurry landscape.

"I've had enough! Portkey me home, this instance!" Her pointy stare nearly drove back the clouds.

"Uhh," was the very intelligent word out of his mouth, as they ran for cover under a couple of birches.

"If I get relatively ill of this journey, due to lack of sunshine, Albus, I'll demand a raise in my salary," she declared in a irritated fashion, her wet appearances clearly stated she would indeed soon start sneezing if something wasn't done about her soaked situation.

"Now, that would be downright fun, you and me in the hospital wing, getting fussed over by Pomfrey," for the umpteenth time he ignored the ticking bomb of a witch he had next to him, leading unintelligent readers to believe he must be somewhat retarded.

A few minutes went along, and the rain only intensified.

"Albus, dear, what did you do with the Portkey?"

The sugar in her voice did nothing but alarm him, and this time there was a slight nervous intake of breath before he answered.

"I accidentally dropped it," he gave another nervous fidget.

"Where?" Her voice demanded an answer, all sweetness gone.

"Right over there, somewhere," he pointed to somewhere on the wet knoll of grass.

She sighed deeply.

"But it won't matter, I'll just make another portkey, dear," he said in a happy fashion, trying to work his lovely smiling face on his partner.

It worked, to some extent.

"Well, then lets portkey to home, where the sun is at least present,so I can work up my serotonin level," her light tone clearly indicated that this whole little incident would be completely forgotten once they were in back home again.

"Okey-Dokey," and he took out a stick from his pocket, bend down and came up with a stone in his hand.

With a humorous glint in his eyes he swung the stick around in circles, and at last pointed it at the stone. Nothing happened.

Nonetheless, a second after both of them had disappeared, into thin air.

Comical enough the rain stopped a second or two after they had gone.

A/N: Hmm… Yeah well, this weird stuff is definitely not mine. I mean obviously someone else wrote it, and posted it, disguised as me… It's true! Though I'll of course be positively happy should there be any reviews. )

Pal


End file.
